


Neighborly visit

by Ninjanervana



Series: Supernatural apartment building [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjanervana/pseuds/Ninjanervana
Summary: Derek isn’t sure if his good looking neighbor is the reason he slept so well. But it’s a good excuse to see him again.Sequel to The Scent of Sleep.
Series: Supernatural apartment building [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979062
Kudos: 16





	Neighborly visit

Derek knew he had to be dreaming. The grass he laid on was too soft, the stars in the sky shining a bit too bright, the scent filling his nose blanketing him in a peace he hadn’t known for years. It was the best goddamn dream he had had in years and he was in no rush to leave it. So of course, Cora had to happen. 

He jerked awake with a gasp, his one hand slashing out at the figure before him as the other tried to wipe the water from his eyes. 

“Oh my god,” Cora cackled as she jumped back, barely avoiding Derek’s claws. “I thought that might get old over the years, but it’s still the best thing ever. You look like a drowned grumpy cat.”

Derek glared at her, tugging off his now soaked tshirt. “Why do you need to throw a glass of water at me to wake me up? Why can’t you act like a normal person?”

“Which Hale is normal?” she snorted. “Even Mom’s a weirdo. And this is the most entertaining way to wake you. You sleep like the dead when you actually manage to sleep. It was water or push you off the bed.”

“Why are you even here, Cora?” he huffed as he laid back against his slightly soggy pillows. “I only gave you a key for emergencies.”

“Well, Mom thinks it’s an emergency,” she replied as she plopped on the end of the bed. “If you answered her six hundred phone calls, she wouldn’t have made me come check on you. If you don’t call her back, she’s gonna think you got kidnapped or eloped to Vegas or something.”

He sighed loudly as his hand stretched over to the nightstand, grabbing his phone. “It’s not that-IS THAT THE TIME!” he shouted, shooting upright. “How the hell is it two in the afternoon!” Derek knew it was around midnight when he’d gone downstairs to do his laundry and ran into Stiles so it had to be past one o’clock by the time he finished washing his clothes. Not that he remembered putting them to dry or folding them, but clearly he did since his laundry bag sat next to his bed. “How the hell did I sleep almost twelve hours?” he questioned, rubbing his eyes. “I don’t think I took anything from Stiles.”

“What’s a Stiles?” Cora asked curiously. 

“Stiles is a guy in the apartment building, not a thing,” Derek answered as he climbed out of bed. “He’s a Spark. He was really handsome.”

Cora gave him an unimpressed look, “You’re taking things from strange Sparks you don’t know? It’s like you have no self preservation skills.”

“I didn’t take anything from him,” he retorted indignantly. “At least I don’t think I did.”

“Okay, I’m too hungry to be having this conversation,” she said as she pushed herself to her feet. “Get dressed; you’re buying me lunch and explaining.”

Derek shuffled his feet awkwardly, a bouquet of flowers in his hand as he stood in front of the closed apartment door. After having lunch with Cora -and enduring her ceaseless mocking about his inability to have a normal conversation ever with anyone- she encouraged him to find Stiles and thank him for his offered help. He didn’t remember getting from the laundry room to his apartment so he was sure Stiles helped him with that at least. And if he wanted an excuse to see the handsome man again, that was no one’s business but his own.

Running his hand through his hair again, -he was sure that some of it was standing up like he’d been electrocuted- he raised his hand and knocked on the door. His grip on the bouquet tightened as he heard shuffling in the apartment as someone approached the door. 

The door swung open, Stiles standing on the other side with a surprised smile on his face. “Derek, hey,” he greeted him. 

Derek’s eyes traced over Stiles quickly, the man just as good looking as his tired memory made him seem. He immediately held the flowers out to Stiles, internally cringing at his behavior. “These are for you,” he said abruptly. 

“For me?” Stiles asked in confusion as he reached for the flowers. “Why?”

“To thank you for your help last night,” he explained. “I don’t think I took your potion. Or at least I don’t remember taking it. But I think maybe you helped me back to my apartment?”

Stiles nodded, a smile on his lips. “By the time I got back to the basement, you were already passed out on the couch. I think your exhaustion probably caught up to you; I didn’t do anything. I mean, I did help you back to your apartment. It was like past two and you were dead on your feet even after I woke you up. But you didn’t need to bring me flowers, even though I love them. No one thinks to put lavender into a bouquet.”

“I thought you might like that,” Derek replied with a shy smile. “I tried to think of what you’d like in it.”

He ran a fingertip along one of the flower petals lightly. “Would you....would you like to come in for coffee? I was just about to put on a pot.”

Derek nodded in agreement, taking a step forward. “Coffee sounds great.”


End file.
